Together Forever
by Boldnbright
Summary: No matter what the case, Takumi and Misaki will always be together forever.


**Yay, it's Takumi's birthday** **— happy b-day Takumi** **! So why don't I (finally) update my stories?**

 **I don't know if its just me, but this story was just so cringe worthy to read. That is why I am back— more than half a year later  
(*￣∀￣)— to give this story a fresh new start. I am still sticking to the plot of the story, but I am going to change the chapters up a bit. And I apologize in advance for the OOCness. Enjoy ****ღ**

* * *

~Together Forever~

* * *

The pale moonlight shone upon the young lovers, who were walking with arms around each other, in an attempt to protect themselves from the chilly autumn weather. It was getting colder and colder as the days progressed, a telltale sign that winter was soon to come.

"You're going to get sick, Usui," Since Misaki was only sporting a thin spring jacket over her usual baggy jeans and shirt, Takumi chivalrously lent her his wool sweater. Now, all he had on was a v-neck t-shirt, showing the goosebumps scattered over his skin.

"Aliens don't get sick Misaki, remember" She had to stop herself from snorting at his usual bizarre answers. "Besides, I'm not even cold" He prevented Misaki from taking off his jacket. In his opinion, it was more important for her to be warm rather than him. To him, her life was more special than his.

 _'Liar'_ She knew the white lie was to prevent her from feeling guilty, which she already was. He knew how much she wanted to give him back his sweater— to be the one suffering the cold instead of him. She always thought about others before herself. He felt like the luckiest man alive to have such a caring and wonderful girl in his life.

When a strong wind past, Takumi shivered and unconsciously held Misaki tighter. Misaki had had enough.

"That's enough Usui! I am not, I repeat _not_ , just going to stand here while y—!"

"We're here." She was rudely interrupted, mid-sentence of her worried rant, by the target of her worry and anger.

"Eh?" Looking up, Misaki was greeted with the sight of her humble, rundown house. Sighing in relief, Misaki, as quick as lightning, unwound his arms from around her, took off his jacket, forcefully put it back on him, zipping it up, and gave him a chaste goodbye kiss to the cheek before running her way into her home, to shelter from the cold and embarrassment from her bold act.

Takumi felt a smile making his way onto his face once he got over his shock of what had just occurred. Feeling warmer than ever, especially on his left cheek, Takumi slowly made his way back to his own house, completely immune to the freezing winds coming in from every direction.

* * *

The sun made it's way through the linen curtains, shining on the blonde locks of the figure laying on the couch. As lively as his hair was looking, the same couldn't be said for the rest of him, inside and out.

 _'I feel like shit'_ With much reluctance, Takumi got off of the couch. The world was spinning around him. Stumbling clumsily to the washroom, Takumi took a look in the mirror.

Pale skin, runny nose and dark eye circles greeted him. Misaki was right, he did get sick.

 _'Lovely'_ Takumi thought dryly. But no matter what physical state he was in, he was not going to miss the chance to see his cute little maid.

Deciding that a quick shower would do the trick, Takumi stripped down to nothing ready for a hot shower. Though, not before he perused his body in the floor to ceiling mirror. His figure was leaned and defined. You could see the muscles under the skin of his chest and his 6-pack abs. The frequent taekwondo he had been practicing the past few days paid off. He had wanted to get rid of the excess fat and maybe a bit more muscles in hopes of impressing Misaki. Though sadly, she either never noticed or just paid no heed to it. It hurt him a bit, but he was strong and wouldn't let these trivial things get to him.

 _'She was probably too busy with her work, overworking herself... that girl...'_ Shaking his head, Takumi moved his eyes lower. To the only part of his body he wasn't satisfied with.

It didn't bother him before that he had a small cock, reasoning with himself that he probably won't ever need to use it. But ever since dating Misaki, he had been feeling a bit more insecure about it. There would obviously be a time in their relationship, be it before or after marriage, that they would seal the deal using their bodies.

He knows he shouldn't be. Misaki loves him, and (unknowingly) proves it to him on multiple occasions. He knows she would accept his body no matter how it looks, just like she accepted him, no matter how messed up his past was.

Remembering the task at hand, he quickened his pace, jumping into the shower. He wanting to see his Misaki as soon as possible.

The warm water soothed him. It was relaxing. Too relaxing.

Involuntary, his body was starting to doze off, no matter how hard he tried to keep consciousness. Though eventually, his weak state had succumbed to the water, for a much needed rest.

* * *

Upon leaving her house, Misaki was expecting to see her boyfriend leaning on the gate, waiting for her, with his usual annoying smirk, like he always does everyday. But looking around, there was no sight of that alien.

Trying not to think much of it, Misaki made her way to school, shoving all unnecessary and negative thoughts out of her mind.

Arriving at school, Misaki scanned the sea of brunette heads for a blonde one. Finding none, Misaki sighed and made her way to the student council room, ready to plan the upcoming summer dance.

 _'I just need to distract myself'_ But no matter how hard she tried to indulge herself into her work, her mind kept on drifting back to a certain boy. Her being worried was an understatement. She was downright distressed.

 _'Nothing good will come out of worrying'_ But no matter how much she said that to herself, it would always have the opposite affect. She kept on wondering what could have happened to that idiot.

After coming up with a rather insane scenario, which left her even more flustered, Misaki made her resolve. Packing her bag, Misaki left the building, ignoring the stares of the student council.

She knew what she was doing was unacceptable— bailing school before it hardly even started. She couldn't help it. It made her furious to think that while Usui was somewhere in the world, possibly on the verge of death, all she was doing was siting around and worrying. He was always there for her when she was in trouble, so why shouldn't she do the same. She would help Usui. No. She _will_ help Usui.

Misaki let out a breath of relief upon seeing the luxurious high-rise condominium still intact. As ridiculous as it sounds, she was scared that his building might have been sent to the flames of hell, along with his body.

Reaching his level, Misaki rang the doorbell and patiently waited.

Well, not exactly patiently.

When receiving no answer, Misaki started pounding on his door, shouting his name. A split second before she kicked his door down, she remembered the spare key Takumi had given her not too long ago.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, Misaki frantically searched her bag for the small piece of shaped metal.

Hurriedly opening the door, Misaki called out his name. Once again, she was met with silence. But upon listening carefully, she could hear the faint sound of the shower running

Confused, she made her way to the bathroom and opened the door. She was surprised at what she saw.

"Usui?"

* * *

 **Well, I guess I changed it up more than just a little bit...**

 **Anyways, sorry if it was short. I will try to make the next chapter longer and I will also try to get the next chapter done by the end of next week.**

 **And for those wondering, the third and final chapter of First Night will be completed and uploaded by the end of this week. So, I will see y'all soon ;p**


End file.
